


Cassie's wish

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Astorolf (Astoria Greengrass/Rolf Scamander) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What could it be?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Rolf Scamander
Series: Astorolf (Astoria Greengrass/Rolf Scamander) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100282





	Cassie's wish

Our story starts in Astoria and Rolf Scamander's house, their young daughter Cassie wants to throw a coin in the wishing well outside.

Astoria raised an eyebrow. "Cassie, dear, why on Earth do you want to go wasting money like that?"

Cassie told her, "Mum, you've clearly never heard about wishing wells. They make your wish come true if you throw a coin in."

Rolf said, "Well, I think that sounds like fun. Let's do it, Cas."

Cassie asked, "Are you joining us, mum?"

Astoria sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll come. But I'm not wasting any of my money though."

They went to the park across the street from them and approached the wishing well. There was an old man and a young girl there. 

Cassie watched as the girl tossed a coin into the well. She laughed as it plopped into the water below and walked towards them, holding her grandfather's hand.

Cassie queried, "What did you wish for?"

The girl smiled. "If I told you then it wouldn't come true."

Now, it was Cassie's turn to toss a coin into the wishing well.

Astoria insisted, "Just do it before I change my mind."

Cassie tossed a coin into the well.

Rolf inquired, "Well, are you going to tell us what you wished for?"

Cassie smirked. "I can't or it won't come true."

Astoria however had gasped at that very moment. 

Cassie who was oblivious didn't hear her whisper to Rolf, "She wished for a little brother or sister Rolfy."

Rolf quietly asked, "How could you possibly know that?"

Astoria muttered, "Legilmency, I'm quite good at it."

Rolf beamed, "Well, I think we can make her wish come true. If you want to, that is, Storia?"

Astoria nodded. "Another child sounds divine."


End file.
